Prior art drawer slides have been used for moveably securing a chassis, such as a drawer, to various types of cabinets, such as equipment racks and the like. The drawer slides have been provided by elongate members having formed edges which are nested together in sliding engagement for telescopically moving between extended and retracted positions. The drawer slides are typically mounted within a cabinet in a spaced apart alignment for securing to opposites sides of a chassis, such that the chassis is moveable outward of the cabinet in a cantilevered support arrangement. Various drawer slide locks have been provided for securing the drawer slides in the extended positions, both to prevent the chassis from being pushed back into the cabinet and to prevent inadvertent disassembly of the drawer slides. Some prior art drawer slides have included locks which are released by pushing a user's finger directly against a locking member to release the slides for moving a chassis move back into a cabinet, and to release the slides to allow the chassis to be disassembled from the cabinet. Other prior art drawer slide locks which are released by moving slide members or release members into a lock member, such that the lock member is displaced to allow the drawer slides to be moved from extended positions.